Sexus et Amor
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Era una amistad diferente la de Aioria y Milo, una que ellos mismos fraguaron entre sexo y amor, y que se volvió, con los años, más fuerte que ellos mismos. No hay una palabra que la defina y tampoco parece existir principio ni fin...


**SEXUS ET AMOR**

(Lat. sexo y amor)

.

.

.

 _Escribe en la arena las faltas de tu amigo._

Pitágoras de Samos.

.

.

.

Para Kurai, _porque ella también cree que la amistad va más allá…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los dos adolescentes estaban tendidos en la tierra, cobijados por un amplísimo campo en dónde crecían aquí y allá olivos, estaban a espaldas del cementerio _Kerameikos_ ; el sol estaba cayendo después de un día caluroso, y más bien pringoso, porque así quedaban ambos después de correr por las calles, arrojarse objetos y demás estupideces.

Miraban al cielo, un buen espectáculo a esa hora, las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar.

Aioria le pasó el cigarrillo encendido, no sin antes atragantarse con el humo y toser como tuberculoso. Aunque Milo se rio, lo cierto es que a él no le fue mejor: nunca liberó el humo de la boca y por ende, acabó tosiendo también.

Estaban sintiéndose hombres fumando sus primeros cigarrillos, lejos del escrutinio de los adultos, lejos de Shion quien habría arrugado la frente, apretado los lunares en ella —como quien exprime uvas—, y luego enrojecido como tomate les habría gritado en esa lengua rara que no entendían, lo patanes, vulgares, y ordinarios que eran, luego recitaría a Homero y a los héroes, después haría un recorrido por el Panteón griego para compararles con simples faunos.

—¿A qué distancia está Régulo de Antares? —Inquirió el efebo cuyos cabellos rubios coronaban la cabeza, visto a contra luz, parecía tener una corona incluida.

—¿Cómo…? —Preguntó de vuelta el joven de piel bronceada y ojos leoninos, frunciendo el ceño sin entender ni una mierda.

Ese gesto peculiar en él, un día le dejaría visibles marcas en la frente, prueba inequívoca, además, de su mal genio.

—Sí: ¿qué distancia hay entre el corazón de Leo y el corazón de Escorpio? —Repitió el otro soltando una carcajada animada al ver el gesto de su futuro compañero de armas.

—Pues no lo sé Milo, Leónidas, Cáncer, Virgo, incluso Hydra, son las estrellas más cercanas, yo diría que…

—Tonto… —contestó el otro, aun riendo.

Rodó con el cuerpo hasta que estuvo casi encima del otro, pasó una pierna por encima de las del joven ateniense y dejó el brazo descansando sobre su pecho, acomodó el rostro cerca de su corazón y le escuchó latir, se apretujó un poco más para sentirlo posesivamente cerca.

—Era una pregunta figurada… ¿A qué distancia está tu corazón del mío…?

Aioria sonrió y volvió la vista hacia su compañero que le contemplaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, clavando aquellos ojos azul turquesa tan impresionantes.

—Ah… pues… justo ahora, diría que a nada, ya que me estás aplastando… —bromeó haciendo reír a su compañero.

Milo se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para depositar un beso torpe en los labios del otro, una maña recientemente adquirida, y como el otro le recibía de buena gana, nunca dejó de hacerlo, después pasarían a otras mañas, también recibidas de buena gana.

El aprendiz de Leo tomó aquello como una invitación, una que con los años se volvería más exigente, más excéntrica incluso; pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura del otro, para atraerlo aún más, lo subió incluso sobre su cuerpo, la otra mano, como que no queriendo la cosa, apretujó una nalga del otro.

El melio sentía contra sus muslos la erección del futuro Arconte de Leo, como respuesta, su propio cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, como si se mandara solo, probablemente acabarían teniendo sexo ahí entre el campo medio terregoso, sexo torpe, sexo adolescente… aprenderían muy pronto el uno del otro, y después… se tomarían la medida.

Era un hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aioria apoyó la mano en el grifo de la llave del baño, después de haberse quedado como víctima de un pasmo total, incluso el agua estaba hirviendo porque minutos atrás había cerrado la llave del agua fría para salir de la ducha.

Soltó una retahíla de maldiciones y acabó por cerrar la otra llave con la piel un tanto enrojecida, tenía el saludable aspecto de una langosta en su punto, a pesar de tener la piel bronceada.

Sacudió el cabello agitándolo, luego alcanzó la toalla para terminar de secarse… quería sacarse de encima el olor de otro hombre, el olor que tenía enmadejado en el cuerpo, el olor de su piel, de su sudor, quería sacarse a tirones el olor también de almizcle, el olor y el sabor de su sexo… y lo único que conseguía era tenerlo guardado en la memoria, en un silencio ruidoso que incluso… juraba se le leía en la cara.

La huella del amante francés, la huella de Camus Etienne Valois, ese que hasta para correrse era jodidamente elegante, hasta para chupársela lo era… y hacerle sexo oral al francés… era la apoteosis de la elegancia.

Sonrió de soslayo.

Luego suspiró.

Un buen café le vendría bien, luego se desparramaría como un león sobre el clino de su templo, con un libro quizás, echaría una siesta después y ya no pensaría en nada, ni en sexo, ni en remordimientos, ni en traiciones, ni en sexo, sexo, sexo, _s-e-x-o_ …

Sólo se puso unos pantalones holgados, la clase de ropa que se usa para descansar un rato y perder el glamour, no se ocupó en ponerse nada más, así sólo con su escultural cuerpo estaba bien, vestido con su piel.

Pensaba en qué taza… alguna de las que tenía por ahí, viejas y despostilladas, casi todas ellas herencia rota de Aioros, por eso no las quería tirar, hasta que se desarmaban en una petición de piedad, o hasta que a él mismo se le caían.

Cerró los ojos, olisqueó el ambiente, creaba pequeñísimas corrientes eléctricas a su alrededor, acababa de reconocer a alguien cerca, muy cerca.

No sabía si ese alguien le agradaba… en ese momento.

Y no quería.

Pero sí quería.

No sabía si quería del todo.

La mano de Milo pegó de lleno en el muro, con la palma abierta y los dedos de Aioria entrelazados con los suyos, Zeus era magnánimo al impedir que en medio del jaleo, en una de esas, Milo acabara con la nariz incrustada en el mármol de miles de años de historia porque se estaban montando uno de esos polvos húmedos y candentes que ni siquiera en el porno se había visto.

A su espalda Aioria mordía su cuello y lo estocaba desde atrás, hundiéndose en la carne ardiente del otro, tenía gracia que justamente le estuviese mordiendo el cuello… como un león… era como un león, en las palabras guarras _enciende-ánimos_ de Milo: un semental, y vaya que le gustaba… mucho, lo indecible.

Sus gemidos se entrecortaban mientras calculaba no estrellar el rostro contra el mármol, aunque a veces acababa con la boca contra las estrías del mismo dejando un simpático camino de saliva extasiada.

La otra mano estaba en su sexo, junto a la de su amante, al mismo ritmo, Aioria decía que follaban a cuatro manos, no a cuatro puntos, sino a cuatro manos, porque hay que ver todo lo que son capaces de hacer con cuatro manos participativas.

—Aioria... quieres que no me vuelva a sentar… ¿verdad? Te exijo que me trates con más decoro…

—¿Decoro? ¡Decoro! Por Afrodita Pornai, Milo…

Ambos rieron de aquel chiste, era un chiste; el melio parecía tener una eterna flama encendida entre las piernas, y Aioria una necesidad de adicto a la heroína por invadir la hoguera del otro.

Además de todo se sabían de memoria sus orgasmos.

Acabaron en la cama, era su ritual, follar como si no hubiese un mañana en cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera, para terminar en la cama, fraguados en el mismo calor una vez más, pero con mesura, con quietud.

El Arconte de Escorpión se desplomó, después de correrse por segunda vez, sobre el pecho de Aioria, en un suspiro se le iba la vida, se acurrucó sobre su cuerpo y se abrazó a él mientras escuchaba su corazón latir con fuerza, sus dedos jugueteaban en su piel de bronce trazando patrones que sólo él entendía.

—Siempre tienes que hacer el amor, Aioria…

—¿De qué hablas, Milo?

—De eso… de que siempre tienes hacer el amor, hazlo, hazlo muchas veces, haz mucho el amor… una y otra vez… —le dijo en voz baja, en un susurro cómplice.

Aioria acarició su espalda desnuda pasando los dedos por el centro, hasta la nuca, luego cambió de rumbo, tomó su rostro por la barbilla para observarle, no le quedaba la más mínima duda: Milo era un hombre poderosamente atractivo, no tenía parangón.

—¿Contigo?

—Con todos, con muchos, con muchas… hazles el amor, pero procura siempre guardarme un lugar…

Confesó, con esas palabras que entraban en su piel, en su cuerpo, en lo más profundo de sí mismo, en el rincón que entre ellos dos guardaban y compartían, ese pedacito que era tan de ellos y que siempre se conservó, a pesar del tiempo, de los amantes, de las mentiras y traiciones… a pesar de todo siempre tenían un rincón compartido que llamaban amistad.

—¿A qué distancia está Régulo de Antares?

—A nada, a centímetros —contestó Aioria mesando el cabello rubio de Milo, respirando acompasado, le dio un beso en la frente y le dejó tomar una siesta en sus brazos.

Pensó en que a Milo no le había guardado un lugar…

Milo habitaba en él… y ese era el principal problema, amaba que habitara en él, ¿cómo se le puede mentir descaradamente a quién habita un lugar tan privilegiado…?

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
